The Return of the Enterprise (May 6, 2016)
Captain's Log: Stardate 67119. It's been a year since the Enterprise has been to the galaxy where we met the "Chosen One." Being an explorer, I thought we would return to see what Anakin Skywalker has done, through his training to be a Jedi. Captain Picard found himself in Engineering and talking to Commander LaForge. "Geordi, can you and Data concoct a way to take the Enterprise through the Vortex, I've been itching to see that galaxy again." Geordi smiled, "I believe we can, Captain." LaForge summoned Data to Engineering and they worked on getting the Enterprise enough impulse and warp drive to return to the galaxy where they met the Jedi. Six hours later, Geordi called the captain from Engineering, "Captain, we have warp drive and impulse at maximum efficiency. They are at your disposal, sir." "Thank you, Commander. Mr. Crusher, find the coordinates for the Vortex and engage at warp 5." Wesley Crusher acknowledged, "Warp 5, aye sir." The Enterprise arrived at the coordinates. "Anything, Mr. Worf?" Picard asked the Klingon, "No, sir. Sensors are reading blank." "Let's just wait." Picard sat down and took off his communicator. "I wonder." "What is it, Captain?" Troi-Riker asked. "I gave a communicator to young Anakin Skywalker and I told him we'd return someday. I wonder if I can reach him through this." Picard got up and went to Data's console. "Mr. Data, can you scan and find a missing communicator that has not been issued?" Data pushed a few buttons, "I can try, sir." A few signals blared, "I believe I have found the communicator, and it appears to be activated." An alarm sounded on Worf's tactical station, "Sir, sensors are now picking up the phenomenon. It's the Vortex, sir." "Mr. Crusher, take us in. Drop warp, full impulse." "Aye, sir." The Enterprise was through the Vortex and came upon the planet of Naboo, where they first started. Captain pushed on his communicator, "Picard to Anakin Skywalker!" Obi-Wan Kenobi and his young Padawan were in a turbolift. "You seem a little on edge." Kenobi said. "Not at all, Master." "I haven't seen you this tense since we fell into that mess of gundarks." Anakin corrected him, "You fell into that nightmare, Master; and I rescue you, remember?" "Oh, yes." "Picard to Anakin Skywalker." Anakin furrowed his eyebrows, "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" The voice sounded again, "Picard to Anakin Skywalker, please respond." Anakin searched his cloak and found the communicator. "This is Anakin Skywalker. To whom am I speaking?" "This is Captain Picard of the USS Enterprise. We visited you some time ago. Seems time has changed." Kenobi, "Enterprise? Wait a minute, the same ship and crew that helped us with Darth Maul's demise. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I wasn't expecting to hear from you. It's a pleasure speaking to you, sir." Picard, "Yes, same here, Mr. Kenobi. The Enterprise has returned to help and we have a guest we believe could help in your current events." "Captain, we'll meet you on Coruscant. We're on our way to meet the Senator from Naboo." "Acknowledged. We're on our way." Picard turned off his communicator, "Mr. Data, set course for Coruscant, warp eight." "Aye, sir," the android responded. The Enterprise arrived on Coruscant and a landing party, with Picard and Away Team took a shuttlepod to the city capital. "Captain, look." "Analysis, Mr. Data." They were seeing smoke coming from a section of the city. "Land there, Commander." The crew got out and Data went to the explosion site. "My tricorder readings are inconclusive. The type of explosion can not be found on our records, in this galaxy." "Mr. Worf, search the ship for more explosives, sir." Doctor went to the body of Senator's decoy, Dorme, "She's gone, but I can revive her." "Make it so, Doctor, but don't let anyone else know." Doctor and Dorme's body were transported to Sick Bay. The honored guest walked toward Picard, "Captain, we must leave this area, as conveniently as possible." Picard nodded and took out his communicator again, "Captain Picard to Anakin. Wherever you are, please place the communicator down on the floor or on a sitting arrangement. We'll beam to your location." Anakin and Kenobi had just entered the apartment of Padme' and her entourage. "Stand by." Kenobi greeted the senator, "Milady, it's an honor to see you again." "It's been far too long, Master Kenobi." She looked at Anakin, "Ani, my goodness you've grown." "Hold that thought, Padme." Anakin put the communicator on the sofa. "We're ready to receive you, Captain." "Acknowleged. Chief O'Brien, do you have the coordinates?" Miles O'Brien answered from the ship, "Yes, sir. Ready." "Energize." Picard, Worf, Data, and others beamed to the apartment. "Sorry for startling you, milady." Padme was stunned, "Captain Picard? What a pleasant surprise. How nice to see you once again." "Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine." "I'm Captain Typho, Her Majesty's security service." "Captain Picard of the Enterprise. Mr. Worf is my security chief and I'd like him to coordinate with you." Mr. Worf walked toward Typho, "We will find the answers, Senator," Worf said. "I don't need more security; I need answers. I need to know who's trying to kill me," Padme said. "Indeed, and that is why we are here," the hooded man said. He removed his hood and his face was revealed. "This is one of our most distinguished members of the Federation." Picard motioned to the hooded figure. The man introduced himself, "I am Ambassador Spock of Vulcan." Category:Star Wars Category:Star Trek Fanfiction Category:Story